Digimon Frontier New Legends: All Abord Once More!
by AngelMusicKittens
Summary: After two months, with middle school starting and the Legendary Warriors couldn't be happier! There was nothing but peace and harmony. But when a new and an old threat arise again, they'll need some help from two unlikely friends.
1. Normal Is Just a Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier I only own my OCs**

Chapter 1

Normal Is Just a Dream…

* * *

After the 5 remaining warriors left the digital world, two girls came over to the portal…

"Well Candlemon, I guess this is goodbye…" The Blonde-Brunette said, tears were coming from her eyes, but she was still smiling.

"I guess so…" Candlemon said while he was on the brink of tears, "But… can't I come with you two? I can handle the human world." The candle Digimon's idea was considered, but the girls knew the answer the second he asked the question…

… He couldn't come with them

"I'm sure in your heart you know the answer Candlemon." The Black-haired girl told him fighting the tears that wanted to come out, but they couldn't, she had to stay strong.

"Let's go, the longer we wait, the more painful it is to say goodbye." The Blonde-Brunette said her eyes also tearing up,

"WAIT!" the Black-Haired girl said right before her friend was going to go through back to the real world, "Let's make two promises, is that ok Hato?" She said while the tears were starting to take over her eyes. "Mizu…" Hato began to say, "Ok! What are they?" She said her tears were still there, but she wasn't holding them in anymore, they were rolling down her face.

"First, is that we'll still be best friends when we go back home to the real world," Mizu began with the list but was cut off by Hato.

"YES! YES! Of course!" she said grabbing Mizu's hands, "Till the end of time, no past that, nothing, and I mean NOTHING will tear us apart!" Mizu was happy Hato accepted the first one.

"As for the second promise," she starts again, this time making an opening in the circle; Hato knew exactly what to do, they two grabbed Candlemon's hands, "We'll all meet again one day! Whether it's only in our dreams, or in person, it doesn't matter all we need to do is see each other again!" Mizu couldn't take it anymore she started crying, as well as the other two.

They all ended up in a group that was also a big crying-fest. "Promise," Candlemon started through tears, "We promise" Hato finished.

"I don't mean to break up this moment, but you two should go… the portal will close soon!" Salamon warned them.

The two humans nodded, breaking apart from the hug, by then the tears had gone away. The girls held hands and went through, "Bye! We'll miss you all!" Mizu shouted while they fell further and further into the portal, "I hope we'll see you all again one day!" Hato shouted too, but hers was louder by far.

Soon enough the girls were engulfed in light and went back home to the real world, holding hands throughout the whole time.

-TWO MONTHS LATER-

"TAKUYA! You're going to be late for school!" Mrs. Kanbara shouted up as Takuya came running down the stairs struggling just to get his shirt on.

"Look who slept in … AGAIN!" Shinya taunted his older brother who had slept in many times during the summer and had to be woken up.

"Well, I at least am gonna see my friends!" Takuya told his bother then sticking his tongue out. He scarfed down is breakfast and headed out the door.

"Look who finally decided to show up, Pyromaniac can you ever be on time?" Koji remarked as Takuya came running up to the group, panting as he was trying to catch his breath. "GEEZ, Wolf Boy give me a break! I just ran three bocks to get to the park!"

"Let's not fight guys, we have to get to school!" Zoe told the boys as she noticed out of the corner of her eye two familiar girls the light brunette running up to the black haired one. The rest of the kids looked in their direction (because Zoe was looking over there) and listened in.

"Sky, I wonder if it would kill you to be early of once?" The black haired girl joked with Hato or "Skylar"

"Well exCUSE me! My parents made ME clean the kitchen!" Skylar shot back while giving Mizu or "Aleia" the death stare.

***FLASHBACK***

"Skylar… Honey wake up!" Mrs. Kujo whispered as she woke up her daughter. "Mom, it's 5:30 let me sleep..." Skylar told her while turning around

"Wake up or you're grounded"

"Fiiiiiiine."

"As a Kujo family tradition on the first day of middle school, the child will clean the whole kitchen"

"UGH!"

***FLASHBACK END***

"Worst. Tradition. Ever." She mumbled as Aleia held out a pin that was shaped like a heart with mini angel wings and a symbol that looked as if it belonged to a legendary warrior. "I made a pin identical to your old brooch," Aleia told Skylar as her friend took the pin and put on her backpack strap.

"Thanks! Hey! You have a pin too. It looks just like your old clip"

"I guess it's like a symbol of our friendship." Aleia smiled, it wasn't the smile Skylar first saw on Aleia, this smile was one of hope, hope of peace.

Looking at Aleia's pin closer the symbol on it was all too familiar to Zoe, the symbol of water. Instantly a million questions flooded her head. Why did Aleia have that symbol? Does she know what it means? And probably the biggest question… IS SHE A LEGENDARY WARRIOR!? The others could see the look on Zoe's face and when they looked at the pin they felt the same way.

"Guys," Koichi said with a little worry in his voice

"School starts in 5." Then, as if he had just said Lucemon was back, they were all running. Skylar and Aleia must've seen the time too because they were also running, fast.

During their little "5 block dash" Skylar had run into Koichi and the results made the groups wonder if they had chemistry together or not…

"WAH!" Skylar screamed as she ALMOST fell to the ground.

"HATO!" Aleia screamed as she covered her eyes. But when she had just a second from hitting the ground Koichi caught her. The two started blushing profusely.

"Hey look," Zoe said point at the building they were in front of "We're at school.


	2. New Places, Not-So Familiar Faces!

Chapter 2 New Places, Not-So Familiar Faces!

Skylar immediately leapt up from Koichi's grasp, painfully embarrassed over the situation she had gotten herself into this time.

Koichi, much like Skylar, was embarrassed, more or less mortified. But he had the eerie feeling he had met these two girls before. The Yin half of the brothers Yin and Yang couldn't put his finger on it, but it was just a feeling. Then again, he was hardly ever wrong when it came to things.

 _"_ Oh Great." The Blonde-Brunette mumbled "This is worse than that one time with Duskmon!"

The Chosen Children looked at her with a shocked look on their faces, completely surprised on the words that Skylar uttered out of her mouth.

"Come on Sky, Let's go to class." Aleia said in a pure desperation to end the awkward situation Skylar had started and she intended to finish.

As the two walked up to Shibuya Middle School, their hands were linked together, a bond that transcends time and space itself. Or, at least that's what it looked like in Takuya's mind.

Middle School was huge, it was lot larger than elementary school. Well… at least it looked that way to Takuya, Koji, Koichi, and Zoe.

"Welcome, my friends, to Shibuya Middle School!" J.P. exclaimed with his usual cheesy smile on his face. "Wow J.P. you seem awfully excited for the first day of middle school." Zoe remarked suspicious of J.P., normally when he had this attitude, something was up.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" J.P. said running off from the group, "I'll catch up later and there you'll see my surprise!" the spiky brown almost yelled as he ran down the hallway and out of sight.

Meanwhile at the lockers…

"OK, so Music Club, Cooking Club, or Drama Club?" Skylar asked once more to Aleia, but instead of it being the 9th time it felt like the 1,000,000th time she had asked. "L-like I said you could join both clubs." She said in her usual shy tone of voice.

"Hey Skylar! Hi Aleia!" Zoe said coming up to the girls. "Hi Zoe! Great to see you again!" Skylar immediately responded to the blonde, "Yeah, Hi Zoe. It's really nice to see you again." Aleia responded as well, but not as perky as Skylar was.

"Anyways, back before school you were never properly introduced to my friends." Zoe said, gesturing to her friends who just waves to the two girls and smiled, Koji not even acknowledging he had been even mentioned. "The Brunette is Takuya, the twins are Koji on the left and Koichi next to him, and J.P. was the 7th grader that was with us earlier." Zoe finished her introductions.

"Great to meet you all! I'm Hato Taichi Kujo! But my friends call me Skylar! Everyone does actually." Skylar said putting her hand on her chest but just her fingertips, her smile was probably enough to light up anyone's day.

"H-hi My name is Mizu Umi Kaigan, but you can call me Aleia." Even the way she talked was the opposite of Skylar. Aleia was a shy girl who kept to herself most of the time, and Skylar was an outgoing theater kid. This made it even more suspicious the two were friends.

"Not to burst your bubble Zoe, but we should go." Takuya said just wanting to get away from this conversation. "Oh ok! Cya later guys!" Zoe waved to the girls as she ran off. But before she could get to far she heard this, "ALEIA! YOU DON'T BRING ALL YOUR BOOKS AT THE SAME TIME!" A girl's voice said from behind her. Turning around she realized it was just Skylar and Aleia again. This time, Aleia was carrying all her books at the same time.

"But, you said to always be prepared for whatever happens, didn't you?" The Black haired girl said painfully embarrassed over her attempt to carry all her books at the exact same time.

"OK, you know what? I'll carry these three and you carry the other three ok?" Skylar said reaching out for the three top books. During the process Aleia lost balance, dropped her books, and landed right on top of Skylar.

Zoe and the other warriors ran back over only to find the two girls laughing their heads off.

"Are you two ok? Doesn't it hurt? All those books falling on you guys must've hurt!" Zoe asked worried about the duo.

"Yep! I'm fine! I've been WAY worse!" Skylar exclaimed jumping up causing the books on top of her to topple to the floor.

"Not bad, but not fantastic either" Aleia added also getting up. Zoe reached down and grabbed two books. Handing the books back to Aleia she said, "Here! I think these belong to you." Zoe Smiled while Aleia happily took back her books.

"Thanks so much Zoe! I really appreciate it!" Aleia exclaimed, happier than usual, _Or should I say, Kazemon?_


	3. Class is NOT a Blast

Chapter 3 Class Is NOT a Blast

 **DISCALIMER: I do not own Digimon Frontier I only own Skylar and Aleia and all variations on them. Digimon is property of Akioshi Hongo! Please enjoy the Fanfic!**

"Aleia? Earth to Aleia!" Skylar waved her hand in front of Aleia who had spaced off in thought.

"Huh?" Aleia responded finally snapping out of her train of thought, "I'm back, did I miss anything?" She responded honestly confused. Meanwhile Skylar was attempting to not laugh, she wasn't doing a very good job of it though, it looked like the girl was about to burst.

"Zoe come on! Lets get to class. We can't be late." Koji said in his voice that clearly said, "Zoe, hurry up or I'll give you all a reason to not like today."

"Fine Koji, catch you guys later!" Zoe waved and then walked off with her respective group.

"They haven't changed one bit since the summer, wouldn't you agree Skylar?" Aleia asked while shoving the last of her books into her locker leaving one in her arms.

"Agreed, I just hope in don't make the same mistake of eating food made by Takuya or Koji!" Skylar Smiled at her friend, "That was regrettable! I honestly felt like I was puking for an hour."

"That's because you **WERE** puking for an hour, in total time, Candlemon had to endure us both having food poisoning that night!" Aleia smiled back recalling the memory of that night of the summer.

*** **FLASHBACK*****

"I'm going to puke!" an angel digimon mumbled while she sat down on the grass.

"I'm with you, I don't think I can stand up anymore." Another humanoid digimon said.

"If you two are gonna puke do it somewhere that NOT near camp!" Candlemon told the two girls as fractal code surrounded them and in matter of seconds returned to their human forms.

"Is it just me or was it regrettable to actually eat those burgers?" Skylar asked.

"Nope, not just you! It was VERY regrettable." Aleia responded finally sitting down.

 *****FLASHBACK END*****

The first bell rang, this meant Skylar and Aleia had 5 minutes to get across campus to Homeroom. The two looked at each other and nodded. They started booking it across the school, just like the good old summer days. No worries at all, unless you count the fate of two worlds hanging in the balance no worries.

"Ok class if everyone's here ill take attendance," The teacher began to say as the duo burst into the classroom with just a minute to spare. They were panting trying to catch their breath.

"I see we have some latecomers, please find an empty seat and I'll get started." The teacher said gesturing to two empty desks (WARNING THIS PART IS PLOT CONVIENT!) right next to each other.

"One minute early!" Skylar exclaimed sitting down next to Aleia, "We made it, it's better than running for your life from monsters you know next to nothing about.

"All right class, now I'll call role, last name, then first, if I mispronounce your name of prefer a nickname, please tell me, now, Kanbara, Takuya" She began calling role.

"Right here!"

"Minamoto, Koji"

"I'm here."

"Kimura, Koichi"

"Present!"

"Izumi, Orimoto"

"Here! But I go by Zoe"

"Ok thank you Zoe, next is Kujo, Hato"

"Does an angel have wings?! And I go by Skylar."

"Thank you, Skylar, anyway, is Kaigan, Mizu here?"

"I-I'm right here, I actually go by Aleia."

The teacher nodded understanding she would like to be called by Aleia. She finished up role call and gave them their first assignment, they had to draw a picture of the most memorable part of summer.

Aleia, being the artist she is, draw a very realistic image of her and Skylar with a candle-looking monster in the center and two symbols behind them as well as two humanoid creatures. But the two creatures weren't physical looking, they were transparent, spirits.

Skylar on the other hand, drew 4 panels of chibis 1 had Skylar blocking Aleia and a Candlemon from an attack panel 2 had an angelic digimon posing like a legendary warrior. Panel 3 consisted of the roles being flipped and Aleia being the protector here of the angelic girl and Candlemon. Last but not least a water humanoid digimon again, posing like a legendary warrior.

Meanwhile, Takuya, Koji, Koichi, and Zoe all drew pictures of the whole group (that's including Bokomon, Naemon, Patamon, Salamon, and Lopmon). With the 10 legendary warriors behind them, much like Aleia's drawing, they were transparent.

When the bell to end the first period rang Mrs. Hongo (See the reference to Akiyoshi Hongo here?) told the class, "We will present the wonderful drawings you all made tomorrow first thing in the morning!"

The rest of the classes were uneventful, that was if you counted Skylar whining about only having 3 of 6 classes with Aleia uneventful. That was until lunch came around, there is when signs of another adventure began to show up.

 **IK this chapter is long, so if you want to know what happened in the classes (for all you theorists out there) type in your review #TeachMeClass anyways, thank you! Angel out!**


	4. Lunch is a Bunch! (To Handle)

Chapter 4 Lunch is a Bunch! (To Handle)

 **Wait! Don't skip the disclaimer! This is something you 100% want to hear! Even if you don't, you do! I'm hosing a FanArt contest from March 25, 2018 (today) to April 30, 2018**. **If you need a reference image or your fanart is complete please E-mail me at angelmusickittens gmail**

 **The winner will have their fanart posted as the cover of the fanfiction on the page and as a chapter cover on the quotev page.**

 **Now, onto the disclaimer!**

 **DISCALIMER: I do not own Digimon Frontier I only own Skylar and Aleia and all variations on them. Digimon is property of Akioshi Hongo! Please enjoy the Fanfic!**

Lunch had arrived, and it was one of the only times of day where the Chosen Children could talk to each other about the days events. They all sat at the same table, but you'll never guess who sat there too, you guessed it! Skylar and Aleia.

"Hey Guys! Mind if we sit here?" Skylar exclaimed while sitting down on the bench, putting her lunch box down.

"Si! The more the merrier!" Zoe Smiled at the two who genuinely seemed happy to sit in that particular spot.

Skylar opened her lunch only to reveal a pleasant aroma of, rice curry? Aleia giggled while Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Zoe, and J.P. were surprised at what she brought for lunch. " _Why would she bring Curry of all things to school, for lunch! Well, it looks REALLY GOOD…"_ J.P. though while Skylar finally looked up from her lunch and saw what the school was serving. Hamburgers.

"I'll be back! I think I'm gonna hurl!" Skylar announced while running out of the cafeteria.

"Skylar! Wait for me!" Aleia shouted after her while running away too.

"Just don't puke on me, Sky!"

"No promises!"

It took about 5 minutes for the girls to come back, and they did not look good. The Warriors decided it was best they didn't ask what happened. They spent a bit of lunch jut eating and staying quiet. It was moments like these Takuya saw the similarities between the two, rather than their differences. The girls were like Koji and Koichi, so different, yet so close. They complemented each other perfectly, Skylar was outgoing and spontaneous, while Aleia in her corner kept to herself and always over analyzed a situation. Both of them has imperfections, it's just that Skylar showed them more often than not and always embraced her quirks. Aleia always hid away her flaws and never liked to show them. But in whatever they did, they usually had the same motive, to make everyone around them happy and to protect the ones they love.

Out of nowhere the bell rang, signaling the kids to finish up lunch in 5 minutes before recess. Koji heard Skylar talking to Aleia, but could only make out a little bit of each sentence. (also Aleia talks first, then Skylar).

"Skylar… Feel… Bad… Zoe… Ranamon… Horrible things…"

"Not… Anymore… Not your fault…"

Suddenly, out of the blue Skylar dumped 8 cookies put of her bag, each with a symbol on them, the legendary warrior's symbols.

"Dang it! I made too many cookies, again!" Skylar exclaimed

"Well, you could share with the rest of us." Aleia sweatdropped because of how bad of a liar Skylar was. However, she wasn't telling a full lie, she DID make too many cookies.

"Sure! Ok! Takuya, you get this one" she said as she handed him the cookie with symbol of fire, she continued this along the group until she had 3 left, a mysterious pink symbol, the symbol of water, and the symbol of ice.

"Hey Skylar, I think I know someone who would like the whit one, could I bring it to him?" J.P. asked obviously referring to Tommy.

"No Problem!" She said, handing the cookie to J.P. who had already eaten his cookie with the symbol of thunder on it.

Skylar and Aleia proceeded to take the Cookies with the Pink and water symbols on them. They stayed quiet while finishing up their lunch.

Once the final bell rang Skylar darted out of the lunchroom, not before grabbing Aleia's hand and dragging her out too.

The Chosen Children just went to a tree and Talked about Skylar and Aleia and their shenanigans.

"So, you guys really think they could possibly be Legendary Warriors?" Takuya asked his friends while leaning against the tree, unknowing of who was above him, listening to the conversation.

"All signs point to yes so far, Z, can you show them Aleia's drawings she left in art?" J.P. asked of Zoe. The blonde nodded in understanding. She took out a drawing from her pocket, which showcased Skylar, Aleia, and a Candlemon all Posing with Skylar and Aleia having 2 silhouettes behind them, which looked all too obvious that the silhouettes were them, it just didn't look like them. The silhouette behind Candlemon was a Wizardmon's silhouette.

"Someone say my name?!" Skylar exclaimed coming out of practically nowhere hanging upside down from the branch of the tree they were under, "Hey guys! What we talking about?!" She continued to shout. Long before not Aleia came tumbling off the branch and right on top of Skylar resulting the second dog pile of the day. They immediately got up and brushed off the dirt from their clothing.

"I'm sorry that we burst in like that, we were in the tree and couldn't help but overhear."

"PFT! Well, I for one am NOT sorry. Ain't my fault we also went to the… * **RANDOM MUFFLED NOISES *** " Skylar tired to say but was cut off by Aleia covering her mouth from behind. Considering Aleia's normally shy attitude, they were surprised, they more expected that behavior out of Skylar, not her.

"Eh he he he he he" Aleia nervously laughed while murmuring in Skylar's ear " _Skylar! Lets keep_ _ **those**_ _moments of summer secret until a later time OK!?"_

 _"_ _UGH! Fiiine, but when the time is right I'm saying it!"_ The Blonde-Brunette muttered back.

"Hey guys, I need to ask you two a question," Koji started, he was planning on indirectly asking the two what they knew about Digimon and the Digital World.

"Yeah Koji, what is it?" Aleia asked back.

"Did you two get a phone call from a mysterious woman over the summer?"

"Yeah! We did! How'd you-" she said before she was cut off (for the second time in the past 10 minutes) when 7 beams of differently colored light came rushing towards them, hitting each of them in the heart, one by one,

"ALEIA!" Skylar shouted wide-eyed as her BFF fell to the ground.

"EVERYONE LOOK OUT!" Takuya shouted as each of them were struck down "KOJI! KOICHI! ZOE! J.P.! SKYLAR! ALEIA!" he kept shouting as he saw the final red beam of light coming towards him, up close, it looked like a fractal code, "Me…" He said before being struck like everyone else.


	5. Math, Science and Exposition, Oh My!

**DISCALIMER: I do not own Digimon Frontier I only own Skylar and Aleia and all variations on them. Digimon is property of Akioshi Hongo! Please enjoy the Fanfic!** Chapter 5 Math, Science, and Exposition oh my!

Takuya woke to see everyone's faces above his, his vision was blurry, but he could relatively make out whom everyone was. He felt kinda hot, sure it wasn't officially autumn meaning it was still summer (not vacation sadly.) but it was only 70 degrees out.

"Hey Takuya! Earth to Takuya!" He heard Zoe's voice call out to him.

He was just able to make out their faces (from left to right), J.P., Koji, Koichi, Aleia, and Zoe. He got up and let out a painful groan, not so sure on what had happened.

"What happened," he said looking at his friends around him, "and where's Skylar?"

Everyone looked over behind them to see Skylar stumbling around the hill. She looked like one of the warriors after a tough battle. She continued this for the next 5 minutes, after this Aleia stepped in.

"I-If you guys don't mind, I c-could help." The shy girl stuttered finally speaking up.

"Go for it, I'm sure you out of all of us can help." Koichi smiled nodding for her to **execute** (get it? As in like, Execute! Spirit Evolution!) Her plan. She walked up to Skylar and whispered, "There's a spider."

Skylar started running around screaming before slamming her face into the tree she had been hanging from earlier. The others laughed at her demise before she got up with an expression that clearly stated you-are-my-friends-I-guess-so-I-won't-murder-you-but-know-I'm-really-irratated-with-you. Aleia was the only one not laughing, because she was busy worrying for her friend. Skylar got up, with the help of Aleia, of course.

"Ha ha very funny…" the spunky girl said as the bell rang signaling for them to get to class.

"S-so Koji," Aleia approached the blue haired boy, looking flustered and more shy than usual, "I-I was w-wondering which c-class y-you had next." She stammered to find her words.

"Math, so?" Koji asked coldly.

"Maybe… we could walk to class together?"

"Sure, like it matters anyways."

"T-Thanks K-Koji."

The two walked together in silence, that was, until Koji saw some… interesting, drawings in her hand. From what was visible, he saw Lucemon. It was a spitting image of him. H e kept quiet about it, trying to not freak her out. Koji decided to give her the benefit of the doubt by assuming she just saw him when Lucemon tried to enter the human world.

They had been walking for five minutes when he started to notice Aleia's tics. She was fiddling with her books, her pencils, and her long, jet-black hair, constantly brushing it out of her eyes etc. She was looking down and blushing profusely.

 _"_ _Dang it! Why is she so darn cute?! Wait… Did I just call her cute? Man, I'm loosing it! But, she seems so familiar. Why?"_ Koji thought as he remembered seeing something, or more frankly, someone, when he, Takuya, and Tommy were stuck on the ship. Someone with long, Jet-Black hair, casual jeans, and a pastel yellow shirt with a teal design on it…

***FLASHBACK***

As the ride swung from side to side, Takuya, Koji, and Tommy felt sicker and sicker. When it was passing the ground again he saw a girl with jet-black hair, trying to work the machine. He thought she way be the one controlling it, that was until he heard this…

"COME ON?! WHY WONT THIS MACHINE WORK?!" He heard a feminine voice cry out. It sounded like she didn't shout often. Koji heard the banging of metal. Soon after, the ride stopped and they got off. Koji looked around to see whom their hero was. He saw someone running away into the carnival with a Candlemon.

"Wait! Stop!" he shouted to her, but it was too late. The last her saw of her was the end of her black ponytail.

***FLASHBACK END***

"Hey Aleia…" Koji asked skeptically, "What's that drawing in your hand?"

"I-It's nothing too important, it was just a doodle." He stammered as he grabbed the drawing, shocked at what he saw. It was a page of a manga, seemingly written by her. It had the Candlemon village and 2 humanoid Digimon.

-MANGA-

"Mizu!" An angel digimon cried out as a blue-haired, tri-braided digimon turned around only to receive a huge hug.

"That was amazing Oceamon!" She exclaimed as the she let go of her squeeze.

"Heartemon! I'm so glad your safe!" Oceamon smiled as she hugged her friend.

They embraced each other as Candlemon finally stepped up. He pulled out a book page, and spoke up.

"Girls, I think its time, I told you the tale, of the legendary warriors," he said, looking down at his book…

 ** _STORYTIME_**

 _A long time ago, there was a war, between human and beast types. It lasted a long time, until Lucemon, seemingly an angel, sent from the heavens to become our ruler. Of course, that didn't last long._

 _He was soon corrupted by his own power, and began a terrible reign on the digital world. Until the Legendary Warriors put an end to him, making the ultimate sacrifice in the process._

 _Soon after, the three Celestial Digimon, Lady Ophanimon, Lord Seraphimon, and Lord Cherubimon, were set to rule. Like everything, nothing last forever. For Cherubimon was corrupted, and now seeks the Digital World's data. In her last stance, Ophanimon sent a cry for help to a world where Cherubimon could not corrupt._

 _This is where you girls come in! The spirits of the twelve warriors were scattered though out the digital world, only to be found when the digital world needs them most._

 ** _STORYTIME END_**

"Sooooooo, like this?" Heartemon said motioning to the statue of Lucemon she and Oceamon had made with ten of the symbols around him, "Touché girls, Touché…"

-MANGA END-

"Aleia! This is really good!" Koji said, for the first time in a while he genuinely smiled for someone that wasn't his team or brother.

"T-thanks. O-oh look, we're here." Aleia stammered as they entered Math class.

"Ok class, now that I know we have everyone here, let's get into today's lesson." Mr. Goda said as he took a box covered with a curtain from under his desk.

"Can anyone tell me what the scientific term for a spider is?"

 _"_ _SPIDER?!"_ Skylar thought as the teacher lifted the curtain off the box to reveal a tarantula. Skylar began screaming at the top of her lungs and running around.

"Skylar! Stop! Its just a spider!" Takuya tried to stop her, but was too late, she had already booked it out of the room. He immediately ran after, by the time he got into the hallway, she was about to turn the corner. She was fast, but he knew he was faster. His days in the digital world finally paid off, he managed to grab her by her vest.

"COME ON TAKUYA! I DON'T WANA GO BACK! WAHHHHHHH!" She whined as he dragged her down the hallway, while he was dragging her, she was dragging her feet.

"It's just a spider Skylar! Come on!" Takuya tried to persuade her into stopping her whining fest. One they actually got to the door, that's when she really got ridiculous. She pushed her arms and legs out; Takuya realized this when he couldn't pull the girl any further.

"Oh come on! You're whining more than Tommy!" He complained finally having enough with the girl.

"I don't whine **that** much!" She replied, refusing to move from where she was. That's when Mr. Goda took matters into his own hands,

"Hato…" He began to say, but was cut off

"Skylar." She firmly corrected, still in the doorway.

"Alright then, Skylar. Do you happen to be related to Adrianna Kujo?"

"Maybe, why?"

"I heard about your, 'incident' with fang. Your sister told me this sparked an arachnophobia for you." He reasoned with the girl as Takuya, seeing his chance, yanked her inside and shut the door. She now hid under the table, as far away as possible from the spider.

"Yeah, maybe it did! And who knows if its some otherworldly beast like Dokugumon trying to kill us all and take my spirits!" The Blonde-Brunette exclaimed, only to immediately cover her mouth. She said something she shouldn't have.


	6. Dogeball is a Ball!

Chapter 6 Dodge Ball is a Ball

 **DISCALIMER: I do not own Digimon Frontier I only own Skylar and Aleia and all variations on them. Digimon is property of Akioshi Hongo! Please enjoy the Fanfic!**

Skylar stood there in the awkwardness, getting weird stares from all of her classmates. She tried to speak but the words wouldn't form in her mouth. Takuya was the main source of weird stares. Then, it hit him,

 _"_ _Wait… she knows about Digimon! Skylar also knows about spirits, could that mean… No way! There are ten legendary warriors. But if she was in the digital world it would explain a lot…"_ Takuya thought while he contemplated about the girl. Then, finally, the teacher broke the silence.

"Alight class, I'm sure Skylar just stuttered out something random. It happens when you're scared." The Blonde-Brunette let out a sigh of relief, although she was spunky and loved attention, bad attention was a no-no.

The class continued as usual, Skylar still panicked at the spider. After the bell rang, Takuya and Skylar walked to the next class together, since they both had it. The Brunette couldn't help but ask a few questions.

"Hey Skylar, what's a Dokugumon exactly?" As expected, she stuttered when answering, almost as if she had a secret she couldn't tell.

"Well, you might not believe me when I tell you this one…" She took a deep breath and explained, "You know that call everyone with a phone in Shibuya got?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, where it took me was… interesting to say the least of it. One day there, a giant spider monster attacked Aleia and I, one of the locals said it was a Dokugumon. I was scared out of my mind, but it was just… weird."

"Ok, I guess that partially explains why you and Aleia are friends."

"You could say that, it started a bit before that though…"

"One more thing…"

"Yeah Takuya?"

"What did you learn and see there exactly?" Takuya had to ask this question, if she, of all people, knew his secret; it would be a matter of time before the whole school knew.

"Not much," she replied, "We stayed for maybe a month or two, but then left. One of the locals told us some story about 10 Legendary Warriors, and how they kicked some guy, Lucemon's, butt. But that's pretty much it."

Takuya let out of a large sigh of relief afterward because he was holding his breath thought her tale. His reasoning was pretty simple… Skylar was a blabbermouth. She loved to talk about any and everything.

They reached the gym Locker Rooms; they said goodbye and went to the girls and boy's rooms respectively.

-BOYS ROOM-

"You're sure about this Takuya? I don't think that Skylar would be all that great at lying." Koichi asked Takuya, while putting his gym shirt. Koji agreed with his brother's statement, but instead of saying it, he just nodded.

"Come on guys! I'm telling you, she could be lying!" Takuya stated after telling Koji and Koichi that he didn't fully believe Skylar's tale. Takuya wasn't the brightest bulb on the tree, but they gave him the benefit of the doubt this time.

"But still, you've got to wonder…" Koji mumbled to himself, causing him to get an evil grin from Takuya.

"What is it Pyromaniac?" Koji snarled at Takuya as he put on his shoes.

"Oh nothing, just the fact you're worried your little Aleia is hiding secrets from you." Takuya teased Koji, causing Koichi (who normally wouldn't think this is funny in any way, shape, or form) to let out a small burst of laughter. Koji shot his older twin the death stare from earlier. After that, Koichi kept silent, right after he said this,

"Takuya may not be wrong Koji, it may be farfetched, but it is plausible." Koichi countered his brother's doubt on the situation.

"Koichi, don't use big words like that, it's confusing!" Takuya spouted out in response to Koichi's defense. Koji rolled his eyes and told Takuya off for being so stupid.

 _"_ _Takuya might not be all too smart, and there are some holes in this theory. But there are some pieces of evidence to fill in hose holes too…"_ The older twin thought to himself. Koichi knew if this were true, it would explain some fuzzy memories he had. Takuya and Koji continued to argue with each other on the matter at hand.

-GIRLS ROOM-

"So Zoe, how'd your summer go?" Skylar asked Zoe, while she put her hair up into a high ponytail. Aleia and Zoe were sitting on the bench, Aleia already had her hair in a ponytail, and Zoe was first to finish changing.

"It was… exiting to say the least of it." Zoe smiled, thinking of all the adventures she had with her friends. Becoming a Digimon, exploring a world very few know of, being a legendary warrior of wind, so much incomprehensible stuff happened to her!

"Same here! Right Aleia?" Skylar smiles at her friend who immediately went even paler than her normal color (which, for the record is pretty pale). "Aleia, are you ok?" Zoe asked, concerned with Aleia's face going **that** white.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-yeah! I-I-I-I'm fine!" She stammered, trying to get the words to escape her mouth

 _"_ _I wonder what's up with her, It's expected of her to be shy, but not THIS shy. What's going on?"_ Zoe thought trying to make sense of the situation.

"Anyway, I…" Skylar tried to say before being cut off for the **3** **rd** **time that day**.

"Alright class! Get to the gym center now! No time for dilly-dally! Chop! Chop!" The teacher burst in the room

Collective groaning came from the students as they went out of the locker room. The teacher instructed them to stand on the line in the center of the gym. Their gym teacher went to the closet and grabbed about 6 rubber balls.

"Alright class! I'm your gym teacher, Mrs. Taiiku, and today, we're playing dogeball!" Collective groans game from a few students, others just looked nervous, and some were happy. "Ok kids! Enough chitchat! We need to choose team captains! Any volunteers?"

Immediately, Skylar stuck her hand up, waving it in the air, jumping up and down shouting "Me! Pick me! I volunteer as tribute!" and things along those lines. "Alright…" Miss Taiiku looked at her class list, "Hāto Kujo." The teacher said mainly because of the fact Skylar would continue this until the captains were chosen.

"Yes!" She shouted while coming up in front of the class. "As for the second captain… will be…" as Miss Taiiku spoke, Takuya waved his hand in the air trying to get that spot as team captain. "Ok the second captain is," the young teacher looked down at the list again and said, "Takuya Kanbara." Once she said that, the brunette boy walked up to the front of the class and shouted, "See Zoe?! I told ya' so!" Zoe rolled her eyes at her friend. She dealt with his shenanigans all summer after that fateful day in July.

Then, came the time they had to choose teams. The most stressful part was wondering if you'll get picked last. That person was usually Aleia. She was the shy, artist girl, who wasn't remotely good at sports. She had no hope of being picked first, she was always last, and everyone teased her about her inability to comprehend sports.

"Ok kids! Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide who choses first!" Miss Taiiku announced to the two children who were giving each other that "challenge" look.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!" The two shouted in sync with each other. Skylar: Paper, Takuya: Rock.

"I won! Yeah!" She jokingly bragged to Takuya, she now had the first choice. He stared at her; it was that stare that said you-won-big-fat-hairy-deal. Miss Taiiku told her to choose her first team member; there was only one person she needed on her team to win.

"Aleia!" she shouted, pointing to her friend in the back of the group. Everyone immediately spilt apart revealing Aleia in the back cowering away from the attention. There were a lot of students whispering things along the lines of, "Her? She's the worst in the class! Why her?!" Aleia walked up to the front of the class in a diagonal line, slightly behind Skylar.

"Why'd you pick me?" The shy girl whispered to her friend curious to see why she picked the shyest and the worst sports player in the class. "You're my friend," The Blonde-Brunette stated, "we fight well together. I know from experience!" she winked at Aleia, who smiled back in return.

"Are you going to choose Zoe, or one of them?"

"Nah, I'll let Takuya have them. I bet we can take them all down!"

The process of choosing went smoothly, Takuya picked the warriors and Skylar got, well… she got people on her team to say the least of it. Miss Taiiku placed the balls on the center of the gym, "Alright class!" she began to say, but once she did, Takuya grabbed a ball and threw it, and it landed on Skylar's face, causing her to fall over onto the wood floor.

"TAKUYAAAAAAAA!" Skylar shouted getting up. Aleia knew what was coming… a rant.

"YOU GOGGLE-HEAD! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT IT WAS TIME TO START!? NO WONDER YOU'RE THE LEGENDARY-"

Once the word "legendary" escaped her mouth Aleia grabbed ahold of Skylar and covered her mouth, causing everyone's mouth's to drop. "SKYLAR! I think that's enough!" Aleia shouted, everyone's mouth dropped even more. Once the Black haired girl looked up at the class and her expression went from a mixture of anger and worried, to embarrassment. She immediately let go of Skylar and apologized profusely and bowed repeatedly.

"Ok class! Settle down!" Miss Taiiku exclaimed and immediately shut the class up. The P.E. teacher explained the rules of Doge ball and then signaled the start of the game by shouting, "Now! Play ball!" and blew her whistle and the madness commenced.

Within the first ten minutes of the game, people got out left, right, and center. But a few minutes into the game, Skylar and Aleia did something surprising. They began moving in sync with each other. The duo moved at the exact same time as the other. The warriors were surprised by this, mainly because they alone were creaming the enemy team, even Takuya, the most athletic person in the school, had to extend an effort to doge.

At one point, Koichi saw something eye popping only for a second though. . Static. He saw static on the two girls as they jumped in the air. Both of their bodies looked more mature. Skylar's hair looked longer, it was now two-toned pink. Plus, she had… angel wings? Aleia was different as well; her hair was a light blue. In three braids, and both their outfits changed, Aleia had on a crop top and shorts, while Skylar wore a metal skirt with a metal top and gloves (regular fabric).

After a while the game got down to Zoe, Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Skylar, and Aleia. They eventually Koichi and Zoe were out leaving it as 2 on 2.

"We're gonna win, so you should just give up!" Takuya said, imitating something one of the digimon he faced as the Warrior of Flame would say. "And surrender to you? I don't think so!" Skylar shouted back to him.

Skylar and Aleia grabbed the four balls that were on their side and Takuya and Koji got three. Skylar whispered something to Aleia that Takuya and Koji didn't hear. But from the looks of their faces, it was nothing good.

Aleia threw two balls at the two boys, and then missed. "What were you aiming at?" Takuya mocked her, "Takuya! Don't insult the ones who took down most of our team!" Koji shot back, knowing from personal experience not to threaten the ones who overpower you. When to two boys went to grabs the balls. They each felt something hit their backs. It was Skylar; she had jumped up and threw the balls she had in her hand at them once they turned around.

"We did it! We won Skylar! We really did it!" Aleia shouted, jumping up and down, then hugging Skylar as she did the same.

"I know! We won! Take that Takuya, we beat you!" Skylar mocked Takuya as revenge for telling her to give up. The duo continuously jumped up and down while the class stared on how Aleia did this. Being so excited about winning, and being capable of winning in general.

"How did you do that?" Takuya asked wondering how the two least likely girls to win even had a chance.

"It's a tactic we made up over the summer, distract and act." Skylar explained how they won the **entire** game.

"It's where I distract our opponent and Skylar hit them with her," Aleia began to say, but look over at Skylar who gave her the "Cut it out" gesture, "ball." She finishes as Skylar stopped giving the gesture.

"But, I do have one more question Skylar," Takuya wanted to ask Skylar something he was suspicious of, "What did you mean by 'No wonder you're the Warrior of…'?"


	7. Club Fair Surprises!

**Chapter 7** **Club Fair Surprises!**

So… where we left off, Skylar was not having luck with her big mouth, and was being suspected of not being all she says she is… _again…_ _for the third time… within a 10 chapter span…_ She isn't the luckiest character now is she?

Anywho, Skylar was… well, she wasn't expecting this question, but thought of a half-baked response quickly,

"I… um… I… um… I…" She rambled until she shouted, "COMPUTERS!" while throwing her hands up in the air.

Everyone looked at her with a blank stare that was a, Skylar-what-the-heck-are-you-even-saying kind of face.

Aleia covered for her by saying that they (or more frankly SHE) played too many video games in the summer and was just going a little crazy.

Once everyone got to the courtyard, they almost couldn't believe what they saw… So. Many. Clubs.

There must have been at least 20 clubs to pick from, but the second they got outside Skylar got too starry-eyed and ran off from the group. Signing up for the three clubs she wanted to. Once she did that, she came back to the group, even more hyperactive then ever.

"Wow, and I thought you couldn't get crazier… guess I was wrong." Takuya commented on his new friend's hyperactivity.

"Can it!" The hyperactive blonde-brunette shot back, as the two continued to argue, they walked around looking at the clubs, seeing a familiar face at the science club booth.

"Hey guys! Over here!" J.P. shouted and waved over to his friends, with his usual goofy grin.

"Hey J.P.! I assume this is the surprise you were referring to?" Zoe accused her chocolate loving friend.

"Well Z how'd you guess?" J.P. winked at them, then he noticed the two new girls in the group, "and I presume these are your new friends? Better not be replacing me!" He joked about Skylar and Aleia.

"As if they could replace you! I don't think I could live up to some of the shenanigans you've… probably… pulled!" Skylar joked back at him as a kind of mini revenge.

The group talked together for a little bit, chatted about life, the usual shtick. That was, up until the wood-shop club's sign fell down.

Skylar and Aleia, somehow, ran over there in the nick of time to stop to sign from falling on the club members, for a few minutes t looked as if they could actually pull this off. But, they're protagonists! Nothing can go right for them! After around 3 minutes, the two started to get weaker as the wood way really heavy.

"I have to go help them!" Takuya told his teammates, he started to make his way over there only to be stopped by Zoe, "Are you crazy Takuya?! You're not Agunimon anymore! You can't lift something like that!" She argued to the previous warrior of flame.

"Zoe's right Takuya, don't be stupid." Koji remarked, this is what made Takuya go from ok-I-should-probably-help-them, to, NOW-THAT-KOJI-SAID-I-SHOULDN'T-I-NEED-TO! And so our brave hero marched forth and helped the two girls out, "Zoe! Wolf Boy! Koichi! J.P.! A little help over here?!" Takuya shouted to his friends, using the nickname he had unceremoniously bestowed on Koji. "Call me wolf boy again and you're on your own!" Koji shouted back as the four went to help the other three. With the Seven of the together, they helped get the sign back up.

"Thanks a lot you guys! We would've been goners if you hadn't been there!" Uddoko Shachō, the president of the wood shop club, said to the seven kids. Then as if nostalgia hit like a brick, Takuya saw the same static Koichi had, only it was on all of them, each with their respective human spirits. He didn't recognize Skylar and Aleia's, however he did know the other four, Agunimon, Lobomon, Lowemon, Kazemon, and Beetlemon. The other six all seemed to notice this, but everyone else in the courtyard hadn't noticed it.

" _It's almost as if we're the only ones who can see it!"_ Takuya thought as he noticed Skylar and Aleia walking off, "Hey! Where are you two going?" He asked before they could get away, "Aleia left something in the art room, we're going to go get it." Skylar responded, before walking off with Aleia.

At 3:00 the bell rang for school to be over, Skylar and Aleia had returned ten minutes prior to keep talking with Takuya and the others.

"Hey, can you guys wait on us? I think I left something." Koji asked pulling his brother along with him, "Sure, Wolf Boy!" Takuya said, Koji, once again, gave him the death stare.

The two walked off to the art room, where Koji had first period with Zoe and Aleia. Koji grabbed his pencil case off his desk, suddenly, he saw two phones, making weird noises and buzzing. The two realized they were Skylar and Aleia's phones and decided to bring them to the girls.

However, once the twins touched them, there was an instantaneous flash of light. Once the light cleared up, they were in the middle of a field, seemingly on top of a hill. But this was no ordinary field, it was a battlefield…

By only having to turn their heads they saw the last person, or rather, digimon, they wanted to see, Duskmon.

"Duskmon?!" The twins blurted out, "This is impossible!" Koji stated, "You're right here, and he's there! How?!" Just as Koichi was about to respond to his brother, they heard a deep, regal, feminine voice call out, "I don't want to hurt you Duskmon!"

"Well that's too bad," Duskmon replied to the mysterious digimon, "Your compassion will be your demise!" He then summoned his swords and proceeded to attack the pale girl.

"Well, I hate to do this but… Yin-Yang Swords!" She cried out as she too summoned her swords, this time a black and white swords, matching up with the yin-yang, light and darkness.

"Stop this!" Koichi cried standing in the middle of the two digimon, they either didn't see them or ignored him. The two got closer to him, his twin tried to get him out of the way…

He was too late, the two digimon collided with Koichi in the middle. "Koichi!" Koji cried out, falling on the grass, "Koji?" The older twin responded, somehow, still alive.

"How?!" Koji asked, wondering how Koichi could survive something like that as a human.

"I don't know, it seems what, or whoever brought us here, only brought us as observers." The previous Warrior of Darkness theorized.

"Observers?"

"Yes, as in we can't interact with what's going on, we can only watch."

Out of the blue, the two heard the collision of swords, when looking over at the battle, Duskmon and the female digimon were both fighting to get the other down. Much like Takuya earlier, Koji saw static on the two digimon, Duskmon's was, big shocker, Koichi, and the mysterious black and white haired girl was a familiar Blonde-Brunette. In shock, the two fell back onto the grass or what was left of it, the Dark Area wasn't exactly know for it's greenery.

"Just who are you Duskmon?" The girl asked him,

"Wouldn't you like to know Selenemon, too bad you'll be destroyed before you can!" Duskmon proclaimed before the two engaged in battle once more, this time it was more intense than the previous fight. With every attack, the other lost more and more patience with each other. Attacks were being shot left, right, and center. It was hard to tell who was winning until they took another slash at each other.

"I'd give _anything_ to see who you really are Duskmon, even the stars in the night sky!" Selenemon shouted, before another flash of light, Selemon and Duskmon were gone, all that was left was a pitch black area, and two children, Koichi, and Skylar.

They were in shock seeing their classmate's face there, but the look in her eyes wasn't her usual spunk… It was a gentle, kind look. She walked over to Koichi (vision) and hugged him. Koichi (observer) seemed to remember something like this, he closed his eyes, like he was reliving it all over again…

He felt her warm skin touch his cold body, "Everything's ok Duskmon, you don't have to be in pain anymore." Skylar said in the most gentle voice you've ever heard.

With a third flash of light, the twins once again saw Selenemon and Duskmon, on the dead grass of the Dark Area, "Thank you Duskmon." Selemon thanked him for what just transpired.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHH" Duskmon screamed in agony, he wasn't used to such kindness, he fell onto his knees, grasping his head. Selenemon immediately ran over to comfort him.

"Duskmon, you are a Child of Darkness, you must be rid of this pathetic heart, it has no place in this world. But, surely you already know that Duskmon. The Warrior of Heart deserves to meet her demise." a strange, deep voice tried to persuade Duskmon to attack.

"Who are you?!" Selemon shouted to the sky, where the voice seemed to come from, "And why do you want Duskmon to attack?!" she continued to question the being as Duskmon was in more and more pain.

"Don't listen to him Duskmon, please! You have a good heart! I know it!" Selenemon said as she tried to convince the evil Warrior of Darkness not to listen to this mysterious voice. But it was too late, Duskmon slashed his sword, injuring Selenemon. Her regal beauty faded into a black silhouette, as usual, fractal code surrounded her, but, there was a spirit with the fractal code.

"A Spirit? How?" Koji questioned as the twins helplessly watch this poor digimon's spirit be taken away from her. Selenemon reverted to the same pink-haired digimon Koichi saw earlier.

"Heartemon." Koji said in a cryptic voice, "You know her?" his older brother asked. "She was a character in Aleia's manga pages! I don't know how she knows what digimon are, or even how she knew about the legendary warriors, but I think we're about to find out!" Koji stated as he looked back over at the fight.

"Why Duskmon? Why would you take my Beast Spirit?" The pink angel asked in a weak voice.

"Because, the heart is meaningless! It has no place in the darkness!" Duskmon replied, stronger than ever now that he had the Beast Spirit of Heart.

"Mythic Daggers!" She cried out flying up and summoning her sword, it split into ten pieces, each becoming a dagger, and shooting at Duskmon. As the twins expected, they didn't even make a dent.

"My turn, Deathly Gaze!" He shouted as he shot 7 beams from the eyes on his armor. "Gah!" Heartemon screamed as she once again was surrounded by fractal code and a spirit. The twins knew all too well what Duskmon was going to do, he took her human spirit too. Of course, she was surrounded by fractal code and reverted to her human form, Hāto Kujo, or more commonly known among the warriors as Skylar. Being a human and not having wings anymore, she fell down to the ground from about 20 feet in the air, luckily, she was caught by another humanoid digimon.

"Oceamon, she's another character that was in Aleia's drawings." Koji told is twin as he also wondered if this was mere coincidence, or that the duo wasn't all they said they were.

"Skylar! Are you ok?" She asked her friend, "Yes, I just got my spirits taken away, my tail whooped, and possibly just gave Duskmon the upperhand. Maybe." Oceamon smiled at her friend's ability to still make a joke, even if it was in a weak voice, about something even after getting knocked around, a lot.

"Candlemon, watch Skylar, I have some business with Duskmon!" Oceamon told her friends, "Duskmon, a promise is a promise, prepare to feel the wrath of the sea!" She told Duskmon as fractal code surrounded her, "Slide Evolution, Mermon!" Once the fractal code disappeared, it revealed a more playful and majestic looking digimon, she had a two toned side tail and her outfit somewhat resembled a bikini, only more warrior-like.

The two got into a clash were attacks, physical and special, as well as insults were being exchanged left, right, front, and center, "You broke her heart, and her trust! That, is unforgivable!" Mermon shouted at Duskmon, "She said _I_ was too nice, I, I'm a terrible friend…" Mermon looked at the ground with a sad expression.

"I don't like where this is going," Koichi said, expressing worry for the girl, "Me too, whatever Duskmon's going to do, it won't be good, that's for sure." Koji responded to his brother.

"That's right, let the darkness overflow in your heart, let your negative feelings control you!" Duskmon proclaimed as he tried to convince her of her worthlessness. "I'm a terrible friend, **for letting her trust you!** " Mermon exclaimed as her expression went from a sad, depressing look, it an angry, vengeful one.

"I let her wander off into her little fantasy world where she believed you could change! I should've known better than to let her trust you! You were only using her for her kindness! Sure she's a little over dramatic at times, and yeah she might need to tone her spunk down a little, but she still helped you! She has a pure heart of gold! Unlike you, you just have a _dark heart_!" The second she finished talking, the brothers Yin and Yang could hear the words echoing in Duskmon's head. The evil warrior let out a burst of power, the same kind as he let out during fights with Koji.

Mermon ended up being knocked back, slamming her body full for into a nearby tree (if you would even call it that, it was pretty much dead). But don't worry, other than being slammed into a tree, she's fine. The same could not be the same for Duskmon he was in so much pain, he fled with the words, "You may be strong, but I will defeat defeat you!"

She closed her eyes as fractal code surrounded her, revealing an eerily familiar human standing in the place of the strong warrior. "Skylar!" she shouted, rushing over to the now unconscious girl, The twins knew that they had to see what the black-haired girl's face was, since no one could see them, the ran over to see. To no one's surprise, it was Aleia. Their pale friend lifted Skylar into her arms, "We will win this battle, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you. But, we aren't Legendary Warriors for nothing!" Aleia told Skylar with an expression on her face that was a mixture of hope, anger, sadness, and worry. With a fourth and final flash of light, the boys were back in the art room.

"What, just happened?" Koji asked, turning his head to his brother, "I don't know," Koichi responded, "But I have a feeling, Skylar and Aleia aren't really who they say they are!"


End file.
